


Open Window

by LaraFaulks



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraFaulks/pseuds/LaraFaulks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham receives a late night visit from a Templar upon completing her latest mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Window

The room fell into darkness as the final candle was snuffed.  
Haytham could still see his surroundings thanks to the moonlight that was peering in through the open window. The open window. He had closed it not an hour earlier. He cursed under his breath, his right arm tensing underneath the hidden blade housed there and his left going to the hip as he turned around in the chair.  
“You may as well come out now and save us both the trouble of a lengthy fight!” he growled, looking around the shadowed pieces of furniture. His gaze settled on the changing screen in the corner. The silence was broken as a black cloak landed draped across the top. Moments later a tall, slender figure walked out from the darkness.  
“Just returning your cloak,” the female voice purred. “You really should be more careful of your surroundings Grand Master.”  
“Any real threat would have been stopped long before they reached my window,” he stood up from the chair slowly. “I trust the mission was a success, you found what you needed?” The woman stayed silent, holding out one hand to the side and dangling a gold pocket watch, the moonlight bouncing off it as it spun on the chain. “And the Tavern Owner?”  
“Took a nasty fall,” she replied, stepping slightly to the side and allowing half her face to be bathed in the light from the window.  
“Very good,” Haytham said, beginning to walk closer to her, taking his time. 

She held the watch out to him, dropping it in his palm slowly, the chain following it.  
“What is its purpose?” she asked curiously, tilting her head and watching as he examined it. He dropped it to the floor, causing her to flinch slightly and then stamped his boot down, smashing the glass and cracking the mechanism apart.  
“What are you-“ she began to interrupt but he held a hand up to silence her, reaching down and rummaging in the debris. It took him only a moment to find what he was looking for. He held up a diamond to the light.  
“One of the rarest diamonds in the Colonies, it’s been missing for three years now. Part of a puzzle I’m currently working on involving the traders in Boston.” Her eyes widened.  
“Now I understand all the cloak and dagger over a simple pocket watch. I did wonder why you sent me and not one of the recruits,” she smiled. “So if that’s all you require for the evening, I should return to my quarters.” She stepped backwards towards the window, letting her hips sway with each step and keeping her gaze on Haytham. 

“Not that easy,” he moved forwards quickly, pushing her roughly up against the window frame, his body covering hers. “There is still the small matter of you breaking into my room,” he held one hand firmly on her hip, the other braced on the frame beside her head. “It’s punishable by death to enter the Grand Master’s quarters without permission, you never know when you have a traitor in your midst.” She lowered her head, pouting her lips and leveling her gaze at him.  
“Are you going to kill me Master Kenway?” the corners of her mouth twitched into a half smile. “I thought this made us even. After,” she tried to move her hips but his grip was too strong, “last time.”  
“Last time I believe an invitation was extended,” he took a deep breath as his eyes travelled down to her chest. She was still half in the outfit she had worn to the tavern, the skirt replaced with breeches for the ride home, but the navy, silk corseted top section remained.  
“I deny everything,” she smiled, reaching for her belt, undoing it and letting her sword and dagger clatter to the ground. He jumped slightly as her hands began fiddling with his own belt, letting it fall away too. Next she reached for the lapels of his jacket, trying to push it off his shoulders. Before she could say anything, the hand by her head had moved to grasp her cheek, and his lips were on hers. He gently nipped at her bottom lip before kissing her fiercely, pushing her head into the wooden frame. She lowered his hand, using the opportunity to shed him of the heavy woolen coat he always wore. Then she turned her attention to his hidden blade. He flinched as she reached for the buckle, unused to people handling it, but relaxed as she kissed him again, leaning the warmth of her body forward into his. Once the blade was free she placed it carefully on the side. Haytham used the slight turning of her body to grasp her hips from behind, pulling her backside towards his front and holding her close. His right hand trailed down from her hipbone, suddenly grasping her crotch. She failed to bite back the moan, turning her head and seeking out his lips. He kissed her again, spinning her back around to face him.  
“There are guards just outside the door,” Haytham breathed, kissing her again, letting his mouth slip down to her neck. “We have to be quiet.”  
“I will endeavor to keep as quiet as possible,” she grinned, fingers making quick work of the buttons on his waistcoat, pushing it off and twisting the cravat free. “I doubt you can manage it though. You nearly got us both killed in New York.”

Haytham accepted the challenge, tugging at the fastenings on the front of the corset and leaving her topless as it slid onto the floor. One hand reached for her left breast as his lips descended on the right, his tongue and teeth winding around her nipple. She bit back another groan, tilting her head back. He moved his mouth to her neck, his teeth finding the spot above her pulse. His free hand slid down her stomach, causing her to shudder as it twisted beneath the waistband of her breeches. She stilled as his cool fingers grazed over her clit, her breath deepening. She brought her head down, catching his mouth in a needy kiss, murmuring into his lips as his fingers moved back towards her centre, dipping inside quickly before withdrawing completely. As his hand pulled back she tugged his shirt over his head, exposing pale skin littered with scars. Haytham drew back, admiring her as she stood before him, only in her breeches and boots, her raven hair falling back over her shoulders and her wide green eyes focused on his own.  
“You’re beautiful,” he said softly, his hand moving to cup her cheek. As he leant in for another kiss she twisted her foot behind his, catching him off balance and letting him fall backwards onto the bed behind.  
“Do not let your guard down Old Man,” she smirked, moving forwards to straddle him and letting her hands rest on his chest.  
“That’s Grand Master to you,” he said, lifting his hips high enough to rub his clothed erection against her centre.  
“My apologies,” she replied playfully, beginning to unlace the ties on the front of his trousers, stepping back off the bed to pull them free before returning to her position above him. Her left hand snaked between them, wrapping around his length and massaging it gently from base to tip. His mouth opened and eyes rolled back as his head fell against the bedding. She bowed forward leaving a trail of kisses along his chest and collarbone as she headed towards his neck.  
“Enough of this,” he said sternly, struggling to regain composure. He hooked his legs up over hers and lifted his hips, flipping them over and diving one hand back towards her trousers, unlacing them and sliding them off. Once her boots and breeches were lying on the floor discarded next to his own, he moved back in between her legs and pushed his cock against her. She drew in breath sharply at the feeling, widening her legs and winding them up around his waist to draw him closer. 

He lowered himself onto his forearms, kissing her deeply, letting his tongue sink into her mouth as he pushed inside her. The gesture worked, keeping her quiet as she smiled into his mouth, rolling her hips up to meet him. He pulled out and snapped back in quickly, setting a fierce rhythm, his knees braced against the bedding as his hips bucked. The bed frame creaked under the force, and her head fell back against the sheets, mouth open and eyes hooded as she watched him. She lifted her head up, her lips nipping at his neck.  
“Harder,” she whispered in his ear, letting her tongue flick up the outer shell. Haytham pulled out completely and before she could protest, he flipped her onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up slightly, before pushing back in.  
“Oh God,” he grunted, feeling her tighten around him as he began to set another strong rhythm, his hands digging into the soft area around her hips. She dropped her face into the sheets, hands tangling in the bedding. He smirked, pulling one hand back and slapping it against her backside, leaving a stinging red mark. She arched her back, pushing back into him. He used the movement to pulled her back up against him, keeping his thrusts quick and deep. His hand squeezed the stinging cheek quickly before moving in front of her and reaching for her clit. He began massaging slowly to contrast his fast movements and she leaned back further, her back flush with his chest, her head craning back to rest on his shoulder. She turned slightly, kissing his jawbone. His breathing was becoming more frantic, beads of sweat starting to appear at his hairline. Haytham felt her hands reach out, clasping for something as she began to moan louder. One of them found it’s way back around to his outer hip, digging fingernails in as she tightened.  
“Haytham, I-“ she broke off as she began pulsing around him, seeing stars as she fell forward onto her forearms, allowing him to pick up the pace and carry her through her orgasm. He following quickly after, leaning forward onto her, biting down on her shoulder as the sensation ripped through him, leaving him breathless.

It was a few moments before he pulled out, rolling onto the bed beside her. Their necks, chests and backs a myriad of bites and kisses. Haytham put an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her once more, his hand running gently through her hair.  
“I should go,” she said, before kissing him again.  
“Stay,” he replied sharply, tightening his grip around her.  
“The others will wonder where I have got to,” she replied leaning onto her side and littering several kisses along the older man’s chest.  
“Let them wonder,” he replied, turning his head to her and gazing down at her eyes.  
“You wouldn’t be so careless,” she said, pulling away and reaching to the side of the bed for her trousers. He watched her as she went around the room, replacing her clothing as she went, straightening herself up and tugging at her tousled hair to neaten it, until there was no trace of where his hands, mouth and body had been just moments earlier.  
“Come here,” he said softly, watching as she walked across while refixing her belt and weapons. She knelt on the bed beside him, leaning over to kiss him again. “These are my favourite missions,” he smiled. “The ones where you come to me.” She returned the smile and kiss, before pulling away.  
“Then you will have to find more of them for me. But Lee told me I’m to spend the next two months undercover in New York,” she pouted again, pursing her full lips.  
“I might have to see what I can do about that,” he said, watching as she began walking back to the window, sitting down on the sill.  
“Good night Grand Master,” she said, swinging one leg out.  
“Good night,” he replied, watching as she lowered herself gently onto the trellis below. “Next time, just use the damn door,” he laughed to himself.  
“I will take that as an invitation,” came the soft reply from outside and he grinned, staring at the ceiling above. His smile faded as he wondered what to do about the young Templar woman who had impressed him so much and become such a weakness for him.


End file.
